A brushless DC motor can emit radiated emissions. A concern about the amount of emissions in the environment has increased due to the increase in the quantity of electric devices. For example, many vehicles are associated with a key fob. Spurious emissions can interfere with the operation of the key fob. It is necessary to reduce emissions to meet legal requirements. In a typical brushless DC motor, electric field emissions are reduced by shielding the brushless DC motor with conductive material or by placing the brushless DC motor within a conductive enclosure.